Protagonist (Strange Journey)
The Protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey is a member of the U.N. expedition team sent to the Schwarzwelt. Initially and by default, he is of Neutral alignment but he can switch to the forces of Law or Chaos if the player chooses to do so. Appearance * Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Protagonist Design The protagonist is often wearing his Demonica, helmet and all. He has a muscular build, having short cut hair by military standard and upward facing eyebrows. Throughout the game, he is stated to be handsome by many characters, even in missions.http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File:Leanne_NTRs_Anthony.png Personality Through the tradition of Shin Megami Tensei series, he is a silent protagonist, where his personality and ideals are based on players' actions and decisions. That being said, his choices are much more mature than other silent protagonists; he often speaks with a professional tone accompanied by reserve and manner, befitting of his age and temperament. The protagonist is however flexible, especially accentuated when speaking with demons. He is stated to be the second most popular member on the ship by and after Dent. In fact, he is one of the only, if not the only, human(s) who befriended Jimenez who is something like the black sheep of the ship. Additionally, Zelenin has said that she admires the fact that the protagonist is apparently not fazed by anything.File:Zelenin_compliments_the_protagonist.png According to Anthony, the protagonist is closer to the demons than the crew itself though. It is not known if Anthony meant this in jest or not. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' A USMC officer who underwent intense combat and command training between tours of duty. He was transferred to the Schwarzwelt Investigational Team by U.N. request. As a member of the Strike Team, his duties include off-ship missions and providing security for the expedition. He is on the crew roster for Ship 1, the Red Sprite. Consistently throughout the story, many demons, major or minor, specifically use the word "warrior" to refer and describe him. They especially comment on his large combat experience too. Country of Origin In the USA version of the game, the protagonist is an American to which Commander Gore comments, "Another American, eh?" The exact implication of this statement is unknown however. It could suggest that Gore is American in this canon or he was simply referring to Jimenez who later welcomes the protagonist as a fellow countryman. Constrastingly, in the JPN version of the game, the protagonist is Japanese and Gore instead says, "Welcome. We welcome the fact that you come to us from Japan." Interestingly, Jimenez's dialogue is also different. Jimenez comments, "...You're Japanese. Did you come all the way over here from such a peaceful country just to die?" Stats Unlike the other Shin Megami Tensei protagonists, this protagonist develops his stats without the player's input however has starting stats that are. Using the questionnaire at the beginning of the game, the Demonica determines a combat type based on the responses inputted. They are: *Attack support, a strength-based growth pattern *Technical support, a magic-based growth pattern *Physical support, a vitality-based growth pattern *Speed support, an agility-based growth pattern *Luck support, a luck-based growth pattern Despite whatever combat type is determined for the protagonist, stats will grow based on a percentage chance. Even taking this in mind, the protagonist does not always necessarily grow in the fashion that is expected but rather has a chance disposition towards doing so. In fact, it is entirely possible that the protagonist will end up with stats that are not focused towards his combat type at all. Additionally, the protagonist does not learn skills on his own in any fashion. Instead, all of his guns come with a set of static gun skills which are unique and/or generic. Similarly, his resistances and weaknesses to attack types are affected by the armor he is equipped with. Trivia *In the USA manual for Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, the protagonist is named Langdon Alger, a reference to a character of the same name in The Simpsons. References Category:Protagonists Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Characters